Were We Are Now
by animeichirukiobsessedgirl10
Summary: AU L x Misa. Where Misa is a detective and falls in love with L. Slight OCCness. Maybe lemon? Rated T for now! Summary sucks please read, review, fave and follow!


**A/N: Hi, there, Death Note fans! For those of you that don't know me, I'm animeobsessedichirukigirl and this is my first Death Note fanfic, so please be easy on me. It's L/Misa, I like them a lot better than Light/Misa so, yeah. This takes place in an alternate universe, where L and Misa were childhood friends and Misa becomes a detective. I'm not sure if I'm going to put the Death Notes and shinigami etc, in this story but it will have Light (even though I hate him) L and Misa will not die! Oh, and watch out for OCCness, sorry!  
Still with me? Good. Now let's go!  
Disclaimer: Death Note doesn't belong to me, it belongs to its authors.  
**

Where we are now.  
A Death Note fanfiction.

Chapter One: Back Then

The first time Misa met Ryuuzaki, she was eight and his family had just moved in next door. He wasn't much to look at, just a scruffy kid a little older than she was, looking like he just rolled out of bed without even changing his clothes, yuck. He was constantly moving from foot to foot, or playing with his lip, which was really annoying.  
The first thing she said to him was "Would you stop doing that? It's sooo annoying!"  
He regarded her for a movement, looking slightly amused. "Well, Misa I can't do that cos' I just had cake."  
Misa pouted and began demanding how this creepy, sugar high kid knew her name.  
He sat down in a strange hunched over position and started moving his toes. His reply was, "I want to be a detective someday Misa, and it would be really sad if I couldn't even find out the girl next door's name."  
"You shouldn't go sneaking around in other peoples businesses!" Misa huffed, her cheeks becoming red. "You weird, creepy kid!"  
Misa spun around, feeling frustrated, determined to never to speak to the boy again. He was just the type of person her mother warned her to stay away from. Still… Misa dared a brief glance back at the boy. She really didn't want to her words to hurt his feelings. He was sitting in his odd position, eating a piece of cake. For some reason, Misa felt guilt and sympathy well up inside her. He looked so lonely, sitting by himself, eating his piece of cake. Misa chewed her lip. He was so creepy and odd, he probably never had any friends, and had always been alone. Misa had never been alone. She always had her parents and she always somehow found herself surrounded by friends. Misa had never been truly lonely, but the boy most likely had never experienced friendship. Suddenly, filled with new determination, Misa marched right up to the weird boy, who was halfway through his cake and demanded, "What's your name?"  
He paused, glanced at her briefly and continued eating.  
"I said, what's your name?" Misa repeated, the frustrated renewing and bubbling inside her. "You already know my name, which makes you seem like a creepy stalker person, so what's your name?"  
He stared up at her, with a faint smile.  
"Ryuuzaki," he replied with a mouthful of cake. "And why are you asking? I was under the impression you didn't like me very much, Misa."  
Misa's cheeks flushed, so she turned away and refused to look at him.  
"I just… well… you looked lonely by yourself and I was wondering if have any friends," she managed to say.  
"Well, to answer your question, Misa, no I don't have any friends, in fact I've never met a person I can truly call a friend," Ryuuzaki said, around mouthful of cake.  
Misa swallowed and extended her hand.  
"Ryuuzaki I can be your friend if you like," Misa said, giving him a smile that sent the boys swooning.  
He swallowed and returned her smile with an amused grin.  
"I'd like that Misa," he said, his mouth twisting into a pleased smile.  
"Good," Misa said, beaming as she sat beside him.  
"You know," Ryuuzaki said, his voice barely above a whisper. "That Ryuuzaki isn't my real name. It's a fake name that I prefer to go by."  
Misa was wide eyed. "Wow! How come you use a fake name, Ryuuzaki?"  
Ryuuzaki's black eyes bore into hers for a moment and he stared back down at the remains of the cake.  
"I want to be a detective someday, Misa and I have decided from now on, I will go by an fake name like this one in order to keep my identity safe."

Ryuuzaki why are you eating all that cake?" Misa asked. "My mom says sugar is fattening."  
"Yes," Ryuuzaki mused. "But you must consider the taste, Misa."  
Misa sat quietly for a moment, letting her brain absorb this information.  
"How about a have a bite to commemorate our new friendship," Ryuuzaki suggested, cutting away a piece for her.  
"Okay, Ryuuzaki one bite couldn't hurt," Misa said softly, as she leaned over to take a bite.  
His eyes widened and his cheeks turned slightly red.  
"Well, Misa I didn't know you'd be so seductive," Ryuuzaki commented, his eyes glowing with amusement.

Misa turned the brightest shade of red she possibly could. Anger and annoyance pricked inside her at the sight of Ryuuzaki's amused smile and his pervish comment.  
"You're such a pervt, Ryuuzaki!" Misa said, accusingly.  
And so she refused to look him and tried her best to ignore Ryuuzaki's faint laughter.

That is how Misa Amane and Ryuuzaki's love-hate friendship began. They spent their childhood years, laughing and arguing together as life spread itself for each of them. Although Misa's parents weren't fond of Misa's relationship with Ryuuzaki, they permitted it as they saw how happy Ryuuzaki's friendship made her. Some days Misa was laughing, smiling and on top of the world. Ryuuzaki and his sugar high strange antics made her heart soar and fly. Ryuuzaki shared his dream of becoming of detective with her, along with his interests and love of sugar even though she stubbornly refused she eat it. Although she babbled on about becoming a model because her prettiness and loveliness would allow her to be a great model, she began to share his dream of becoming a detective. Now she began studying forensics in secret with Ryuuzaki's help. Those days were some of the happiest of Misa's life, the days before her parents were killed on that nightmarish day. Becoming a detective was a dream they both shared and would their bonds that held them together in later life.

**A/N: Chapter End! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Ryuuzaki gives free cake to all reviewers.**

Ryuuzaki: I will?


End file.
